El dolor de amarte
by Jesy Black
Summary: L'arc en ciel. UA. Ken es un huérfano que fue abandonado por sus padres y es adoptado por una hermosa pareja. Al crecer se mudará al campo y conocerá otra realidad y otras historias. Haitsu - Kenkki


Título:

Este fic contiene en su extensa mayoría, escenas de sexo homosexual, sino te gusta y prefieres no leerlo, no me hago problema, estas entrando bajo tu responsabilidad, somos adultos.

Fic creado gracias a: Ken87 (Yo) también llamada Tetsu87 (No es que le robé la historia a alguien más, soy la misma persona) y Shin89 o Shin Black (O Yukki89). Así que si quieren insultarnos hasta la china o Japón, en este caso, ya saben quienes somos XD. ¡Esperen! No debí decir eso.

Capitulo I: Ken.

Las calles estaban suavemente iluminadas, las nubes grises no dejaron salir el sol durante todo el día y las luces de neon se encendieron suavemente, la gente pasaba con un paraguas en mano dado a la suave llovizna que adornaba el lugar dándole un aspecto mágico y a la vez molesto.

Sus ojos pestañaban suavemente mirando por la ventana a la gente pasar, muchas personas con regalos, contentas, niños corriendo con caramelos en la mano y totalmente abrigados, él quería estar allí, él quería jugar junto a esos niños saltando en aquellos charcos de agua, pero estaba dentro de esta vieja casa, ahogándose en la soledad de lo que era el orfanato. Suspiró y se sentó mejor en la silla para ver a los otros niños que estaban allí, gritando y jugando con otros, y a pesar de que se divertían, él no quería estar con ellos, no quería pasara ser otro de esos niños, el quería pensar que su familia vendría por él, ese sería su regalo de navidad.

- ¡Ken! – Gritó uno de los niños corriendo hacia él, Ken simplemente lo ignoró - ¡Ken! Tía Patricia ha hecho galletas ¿No quieres?

- ¡No! – musitó con frialdad.

- ¡Ken! ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el niño mirando mejor a Ken.

- No encajo aquí – dijo el chico bajando del asiento caminando hacia el ventanal, el cual tenía pequeños rastros de rocío.

- Si no hablas con los otros jamás encajaras – dijo con sutileza.

- ¡No quiero hablar con los demás, eso sería resignarme a que mis papás jamás vendrán! – Gritó a lo que todos los niños voltearon a verlo – Ellos regresarán, lo harán, ese será mi regalo de navidad….lo sé….

Ken se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su cuarto, no quería eso, no quería encajar, sabía que su familia iba a volver, sabía que lo buscarían, porque ellos lo querían ¿No? ¡¿NO?!

Pero nunca recibió respuesta, ni siquiera de su mente. Enterró su cabeza en el cojín y respiró hondo, llevaba años en ese orfanato, nunca había recibido noticias de sus padres, lo único que le dijeron es que cuando tenía dos años lo dejaron en la puerta de una iglesia con un lápiz y un papel en mano con rayas, una cajita musical que tocaba una dulce canción, y ya habían pasado ocho años y ningún rastro de ellos. Tanteo con su mano la mesita para abrir la cajita de música que empezó a sonar. **1**

Ese lugar era un tormento para él, allí vivían cientos de niños sin padres, abandonados a su suerte o con familiares muertos, muchos tenían historias de vida bastante crueles y otros en realidad sólo esperaban aquella luz de esperanza de una posible adopción. Sus ojos se cerraron de tanto pensar, estaba agotado, estaba herido, tenía la esperanza que en navidad sus padres al fin vendrían a buscarle, que le querían con ellos, que volvería a ser una familia…..pero esa navidad fue diferente aunque no de esa manera.

- Ken, ellos son Mika y Akito – dijo la mujer mientras guiaba a Ken con dos adultos bastante mayores, eran dos personas maduras, aunque no viejas y con un alma realmente pura, tanto así que Ken pudo sentirlos – Ellos han decidido adoptarte Ken.

- ¿Adoptarme? – preguntó Ken mirando a la pareja para luego ver a su mentora.

- ¿No es fantástico? – preguntó la mujer sonriendo dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Fantástico? – Preguntó retóricamente observando al matrimonio – ¡Yo no puedo irme, mis padres pueden venir por mi!

- Ken – musitó la mujer mientras se arrodillaba para ponerse a la altura del chico – Tus papas…..ellos no podrán venir, amor.

- ¿Eh? – Su rostro cambió a uno más intrigado y sorprendido – Pero, ¿Por qué?

- Ken – de nuevo la mujer habló bajito – ellos murieron.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡ELLOS NO ESTAN MUERTOS! – gritó Ken mientras sus ojos exponían una rabia con lágrimas saladas.

- Ken, tratamos de localizar a tus padres todos estos años, y lo logramos, pero….- la mujer miró hacia otro lado – nos informaron que ya habían fallecido.

- ¿Eh? – Ken no entendía lo que pasaba - ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿¡Cuándo pensaban decírmelo!? – gritó con rabia.

- ¿Ken? – De nuevo la mujer trató de hablar con un tono de voz calmado acariciando la mano del jovencito – Ellos serán tu familia, ellos cuidarán de ti.

- ¡YO NO QUIERO OTRA FAMILIA! – gritó y salió corriendo azotando la puerta.

Su corazón lloraba, siempre lloraba, y sus lágrimas caían como el rocío, sus ojos se cerraban mientras caía en un profundo sueño. No quería otra familia, quería a su familia, pero estaban muertos, jamás vendrían a buscarlo, ahora sus esperanzas eran nulas ¿Tenía que irse con ese matrimonio? ¿Debía dejar todo ese rencor del pasado y poder formar una familia con otra pareja? Miró el techo oscuro, el cual amenazaba con caérsele encima si lo seguía mirando con tanta intensidad, sintió como todo abandonaba su cuerpo, como las lágrimas se secaban, como todo caía al suelo junto a sus más vagas esperanzas. Su mano volvió a abrir aquella hermosa cajita musical la cual lo relajaba, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la música.

Aún así, con todo el dolor de su pecho, tiempo después cuando se cerró el transmite de adopción, pudo ir con esa familia. Ellos vivían en la ciudad pero al ser un matrimonio bastante viejo y sin hijos pensaron irse al campo, deseaban la tranquilidad que sólo este podría darle y una vez que concluyeron con la adopción del pequeño Ken, sólo intentaron trabajar el doble para comprar ese pequeño terreno que habían pensando. El matrimonio Kitamura le dieron amor a Ken, a su frío corazón, tratando de enseñarle la importancia del trabajo, y el niño aprendió todo lo bueno y lo malo de ellos, tomándole cariño a la pareja, tanto al punto que al poco tiempo empezó a llamarlos "Mamá" y "Papá".

Ken era un chico bastante listo, decían ellos, bastante inteligente y con cierta rapidez para lograr las cosas, les había ayudado bastante a escoger el terreno que comprarían según cálculos y pronosticando el clima según el viento. Mika no podía entender, como siendo tan jovencito, el pequeño Ken podía hacer aquellas sumas y multiplicaciones que aún a ella, que tenía un profesorado en matemática, le costaba sin tener un lápiz o un papel a mano. Akito, por su parte, le había enseñado a Ken a manejar diferentes instrumentos de campo, para cuando se mudasen pueda arar la tierra el más joven así no se le haría una hernia a él, sabía que Ken tenía el cuerpo y la capacidad para todo eso y más.

Pasaron los años y llegó el día, el terreno había sido comprado y Ken había terminado sus estudios secundarios y en la preparatoria, por lo cual, con dieciocho años de edad, partió junto a sus padres al campo donde tendría una vida plena. Ken sabía conducir, por lo cual sus padres lo dejaron manejar durante todo el camino.

- ¡Será todo una experiencia! – dijo Mika observando el hermoso camino repleto de árboles.

- Dicen que aquí hay hermosas casas, me pregunto ¿Cómo habrá quedado la nuestra? – dijo Akito algo preocupado.

- Tranquilo Papá, hace una semana vine a traer los muebles y en realidad es fabulosa – musitó Ken poniendo la radio en volumen bajo – Siento que ya estuve en este lugar.

- Jajaja tal vez alguna vez estuviste, querido – musitó su madre besándole el brazo a su hijo con suma delicadeza.

Ken llevaba una musculosa blanca bastante ceñida, tenía los brazos fuertes debido a los ejercicios que siempre realizaba, tanto en el gimnasio o entrenando con los elementos de campo, tenía en su omoplato derecho un tatuaje de un dragón. Observaba con asombro el lugar, habían muchas vacas, plantaciones por todos lados de diferentes frutas y verduras, hermosos paisajes que adoraban aquella vieja ruta.

- Ya estamos llegando – dijo la madre observando de fondo aquella casa tan hermosa que habían construido – Amor, ¿No esta muy abrigado ese jean? – preguntó a su hijo señalando los jeans que traía puesto.

- Jajaja tranquila mamá, esta muy bien y muy cómodo – dijo desviándose, entrando por el camino que habían construido para ir directamente a la casa.

Pararon el auto justo en frente saliendo del mismo para observar todo el esplendor del lugar, respirar aquel aire puro y sentir la suave brisa acariciando sus rostros y cabellos.

- ¡Ah, es hermoso! – Dijo la mujer entrando a la casa - ¡Todo lo que buscábamos!

- ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó el hombre a su mujer besándola.

- A tu lado siempre lo soy – musitó la mujer devolviéndole el gesto.

Ken sonrió observando a sus padres entrar y el hizo lo mismo entrando para cambiarse y empezar a trabajar la tierra. Se dejó la misma musculosa pero se colocó unos pantalones comunes para empezado su trabajo, estaba tan emocionado que su madre tuvo que pararlo para que desayunara al menos antes de empezar. Ken se sonrojó y le hizo caso a su madre para luego salir y ver como los demás aldeanos empezaban a caminar por las calles para empezar su nuevo día. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa decidió ir a comprar semillas para sembrar y algunos artículos que le faltaban por lo cual tomó la camioneta y salió en busca de una tienda.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – se oyó un grito bastante fuerte, tal así que Ken detuvo el auto para fijar su vista en una parejita bastante particular.

- ¿Puedes dejar de echarme la culpa? – Dijo el chico que había abierto el capot del vehículo para verificar que era lo que tenía el mismo – Yo no fui el que salió disparado de la casa porque se le había olvidado comprar el estiércol.

- ¡Sino estarías diciéndome siempre los defectos que tiene mi arado no me olvidaría de las cosas! – recriminó el más joven observando hacia otro lado.

- Al menos ayúdame y tráeme la botella de agua de atrás – dijo el más grande mientras tocaba el motor.

Ken bajó de su camioneta y caminó unos pasos para encontrarse con aquel dúo que amenazaba con quitarse los ojos.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó Ken sonriendo.

- Sí, gracias – musitó el chico más grande limpiándose las manos en su vestimenta – Estoy revisando el motor, no sé que tiene ¿Sabes algo de mecánica?

- Sí, cuando vivía en la ciudad tenía que hacer andar el coche de mi viejo sin pedirle las llaves – dijo Ken acercándose al vehículo rojo.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Vienes de la ciudad? – preguntó el menor dándole la botella del agua al otro.

- Sí, nos acabamos de mudar, a ver ponlo en contacto – dijo Ken separándose del coche cuando el más joven se arrojó prácticamente al mismo para encenderlo y logró hacerlo.

- ¡Vaya! Si que eres bueno – dijo el más joven saliendo de dicho auto – soy Hideto Takarai, mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Tetsuya Ogawa – dijo el otro joven.

- Ken Kitamura – se presentó Ken – ¿Ustedes viven aquí?

- Sí, nacimos, crecimos y moriremos aquí – suspiró Hideto – Pero me gustaría ir a la civilización algún día.

- Jajaja es muy ruidoso por allí – dijo Ken limpiándose las manos.

- ¡Vaya! Tal vez tenga suerte y pierda accidentalmente a doiha-chan – dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

- ò.ó ¡OYEME TÚ! – le da un buen zape – Sin mi no puedes vivir wajajaja XDD

- Oh sí, eres una droga que te consume el cerebro ¬w¬

- ò.ó ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

- ¿Eres sordo? ¬w¬

- ¡VEN AQUÍ Y REPÍTEME ESO! O

- No puedes oír de lo que se dice aquí arriba ¬w¬

- ¿¡ME ESTAS LLAMANDO ENANO!? ÒÓ

- Jajajajaja – rió Ken observando al dúo.

- ¿hmm? O.o

- Son muy divertidos ustedes dos – sonrió Ken.

- O.o mmm sí claro XD

- ¿Van hacia las tiendas?

- Sí – dijeron al unísono.

-¿Podrían guiarme? No conozco mucho de aquí.

- Claro, además tú reparaste nuestro carro, el carro que ÉL rompió O - Hyde señala a Tetsu.

- Sí, todo yo ¿No? ¬w¬

- u.ú En fin, vamos, yo te guío – dijo Hyde entrando al auto pero al ver que Tetsu no lo hace, baja y lo entra de patadas al coche en la parte del copiloto para entrar él y ponerse tras el volante.

- Qué delicado X.x

- ¿Listo? ACELERADOR -- - apretando el pedal.

- xOx WAAA CUIDADO DOIHA

_**TIENDAS**_

Los tres entraron a la tienda donde vendían semillas para sembrar (Obvio ¿No?), y mientras Tetsu iba por la bolsa de estiércol, Hyde y Ken conversaban mientras en sus bolsas metían las semillas.

- ¿Así que es tu cuñado? – preguntó Ken.

- Sí, verás, este pueblo es muy chico, se casan entre todos, ya sabes como es, a mi me quieren juntar con la hermana menor de Tetsu – suspiró y tomó una bolsa para llenarla de semillas – Mi hermana mayor se casó con el hermano de Tetsu, obviamente aún soy joven pero cuando cumpla 18 me espera la maniática hermana de Tetchan con sortijas y todo en la iglesia parroquial de aquí a 2 km.

- ¿No es bonita? – preguntó al ver la decepción en el rostro de Hyde.

- No es eso, aquí no te casas con la persona que amas – suspiró – Ya verás, seguro tus padres te querrán casar con alguna aldeana a la cual no amaras, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Tan seguro?

- A menos que quieras casarte con tetsu -.¬

- Jajajajajaja no tengo esos gustos.

- Más te vale ù.ú

- ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta Tetsu?

- CLARO QUE NO Ò/Ó ¡como me va a gustar esa cosa! – dijo bastante sonrojado y enojado.

- Jajaja pues no lo parece, pero tranquilo, no discrimino.

- Tú no, pero las familias de aquí sí – suspiró Hyde agachando su cabeza – aquí no se permite ser feliz si la persona que amas es un hombre.

- ¿Hm?

- Lamentablemente, hace mucho tiempo, un chico se declaró homosexual, el tenía un amigo que creo fue su pareja, pero en el momento en el cual se confesó gay, el amigo nunca dijo que habían estado juntos……y el chico este….- hizo una pausa – lo mataron.

- ¿Lo mataron?

- Ajá.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?

- No sé, creo que su padre no querían un hijo fallado.

- ¿Fallado?

- Sí, bueno, así dicen ellos – terminó de meter todo en la bolsa – Aquí son todos mentes cerradas.

- Pero, ¿El papá mató a su hijo?

- Sí, creo se llamaba Hachiro Awaji – musitó observando que Tetsu ya había pagado el estiércol – Tenía dos hermanos menores, que están viviendo con sus padres, pero ya sabes, tienen terror a lo que puedan llegar a hacerles.

- Me lo imagino – dijo con horror.

- Ah mira ahí esta Yukihiro Awaji, el menor de los Awaji – dijo sonriendo mirando para un costado – ¡HEY YUKKI! – dijo levantando la mano para que el chico lo localizara.

Ken se dio la vuelta para ver a un joven que se dirigía a ellos, llevaba la mitad de cabello recogido en una coleta y una bincha bastante ancha puesta en su cabeza que dejaba salir la pequeña coleta por arriba de la misma bincha (x)

Ken lo observó, era un chico realmente divino, tenía ángel, tenía pureza en su mirada pero parecía realmente triste y desolado, como él cuando estaba en aquel infierno llamado orfanato, dejó la bolsa que llenaba en la mesada y lo observó.

- Yukki, te presento a un amigo – dijo señalando a Ken – Ken Kitamura.

- Mucho gusto, soy Yukihiro Awaji, dime Yukki, todos me llaman así – musitó haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡WAAAAA HYDE AYUDAME CON ESTA COSA! O - gritó Tetsu el cual estaba apunto de tener una hernia en la espalda de cargar tantas bolsas.

- u.ú que eres inútil – musitó para si mismo – ahora vengo – sale corriendo al rescate de Tetsu y su espalda.

- Jajaja ese dúo – rió Yukki - ¿Eres nuevo?

- Sí, tengo un terreno aquí a 2 Km – dijo señalando con el dedo pulgar hacia atrás en un gesto de que por ese lado estaba su terreno - ¿Y tú?

- Yo también, creo que tu terreno es el que esta al lado del mío – dijo sonriendo viendo los brazos del chico – Vaya que haz trabajado, ¡Tienes buenos brazos!

- Jajajaja sí, aunque la mayoría lo hice en la ciudad, soy de allí.

- ¿Eres de la ciudad? ¡Vaya!

- Jajaja todos dicen '¡Vaya!' aquí ¿Ne?

- Jajaja es una muletilla común – dijo para voltear a donde estaba Hyde y ver como este en vez de ayudar a Tetsu le hacía cargar más cosas – Esos dos.

- ¿Hm?

- Son un dúo realmente increíble.

- ¿Los conoces desde hace mucho?

- Al vivir aquí te conoces con medio mundo – musitó – Además vamos a la misma escuela.

- ¿Escuela?

- Tengo 15 años, bueno 16, pronto los cumpliré.

- ¿16 años? Eres peke.

- ¿Tú cuántos tienes?

- Más que tú seguro – sonrió y terminó – Tengo 18 años.

- Ah….Tetsu tiene 17, pronto cumplirá 18 y aquí son muy estrictos con eso del casamiento.

- Ya veo ¿Y Hyde?

- Tiene mi edad.

- Hmm – miró a los dos de nuevo – Hacen linda pareja.

- Se aman con locura ¿Sabes? Pero ellos saben que no pueden estar juntos – musitó Yukki – Un día, Tetsu me contó que……- paró de hablar y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Ellos querían estar juntos, íntimamente hablando – musitó sonrojándose – y…..estuvieron apunto de ser atrapados, pero disimularon bien todo.

- Jajaja me mintió – dijo observando a la pareja – Me dijo que no sentía nada por Tetsu.

- Protección, ya sabes, aquí no puedes confiar en nadie, no debí haberte dicho lo de Hyde y Tetsu /

- Jajaja tranquilo, no hay problema – musitó acariciándole la cabeza – Bueno debo irme, tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

- Ok.

- Adiós.

- ¿Ken?

- ¿Hm?

- ¿No llevarás Semillas?- preguntó al ver la bolsa semi llena que había dejado en la mesada.

- Jajajajaja gracias.

Así Ken abandonó el lugar saludando al irse a Hyde y Tetsu, Yukki observó al chico y bajó la mirada, no debía, no debía observar más a ese chico, no quería terminar como su hermano mayor.

_**Continuara….**_

**1** La canción que suena cuando se abre la caja es una conocida y que pueden buscar en youtube o simplemente bajarla por la red, se llama Good Bye (Solo Piano), de Yoshiki en el álbum dedicado a Hide, yo les recomiendo que la oigan aunque sea una sola ves para sentir como Ken la siente la canción.


End file.
